Shamanic Oyamada
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Reposted under a new title. Sureiyaa goes to Tokyo for the Shaman Fights, nothing more. But plans change. Could she fall in love? Please R&R! If you can guess who she's paired with, I'll give you a random insert in the fic!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this fic comes from sheer boredom. Instead of being set in 1998 like in the series, it's set in 2003 and everyone has aged accordingly (Yoh's 17, etc.) also, Yoh and Anna aren't a couple. I don't think they work out well together, but that could just be me. Anyhoo, enjoy, and please, no flames, this is my first Shaman King fic.  
  
This was previously posted as "Manta's Shamanic Itoko" but FF.Net took it down because I had a poll added to the end. I removed the poll so maybe it will stay up. I also like this title better anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, Anna, Ryu and Ren would've drowned to death in a pit of molten lava.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei looked at the address and smiled. Boy would Manta be shocked to see her, especially after all these years. The last time they'd seen each other was at her father's funeral 4 years ago. Hopefully he'd hit a growth spurt since then. She turned onto the street he lived on, and could no longer handle her excitement. Manta was her favorite of all of her cousins. Sure he seemed kind of geeky, and yeah he was really short, and okay, so they looked nothing alike, and it was hard to convince people they were related, but he was a huge help with homework, and even his height could be useful. Once when he came to visit, she was able to talk her way out of a blind date her friends set up because she "Had to baby-sit the neighbor's kid.", of course she was smart enough not to tell Manta that. She finally spotted the house, and nearly tripped in her excitement to get up the front steps to the door. Ringing the bell, she tapped her foot impatiently until the door finally opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" a familiar voice asked. She looked down, and was a little saddened to see he hadn't grown a centimeter.  
  
"Manta, I can't believe you'd forget me so easily!" Rei teased, taking off her sunglasses to reveal dark purple eyes.  
  
"Sureiyaa!" He exclaimed, hugging her. "You...really let your hair grow..."  
  
Rei looked behind her at her dark green hair. It was currently in a braid that reached almost to the floor, and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have." She came in and Manta closed the door.  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Of course! Do I need a reason to visit my favorite cousin?" rei hated leading him on like this...the truth was, she had other reasons, but she didn't feel like explaining herself just yet.  
  
"Hey runt!" A girl called from the living room. "Who was at the door?"  
  
"Manta...who was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Anna..." Manta shuddered a little. "Come on, you can meet my friends.........and Anna..."  
  
Rei followed him and saw a blonde girl, a brown haired boy and a blue haired boy.  
  
"Who's she?" The girl, Anna asked.  
  
"This is Sureiyaa." Manta grinned. "Rei, this is Anna, Yoh, and Horo Horo."  
  
Yoh shook her hand, Anna grunted, and Horo Horo kissed her hand, causing Rei to roll her eyes.  
  
'He's a flirt...I can tell this'll be fun.' She thought. Then turned to Manta.  
  
"Would it be okay if I settled in now Itoko?" she asked. "It's been a long trip."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei sat Indian style on her bed and began unpacking her bag. She was glad no one had noticed the katana poking out of her bag, it would be hard to explain. She then remembered something important, and pulled a small memorial tablet from one of the side pockets of her bag. A blue light appeared taking the form of a woman in her early twenties .  
  
"Do you know how stuffy that pocket was?" she asked, frowning at the girl on the bed.  
  
"Sorry Utena...my cousin doesn't know I'm a shaman..."Rei sighed. "I doubt he even know what one is..."  
  
"So I get to be uncomfortable?" Utena crossed her arms and looked insulted.  
  
"Why did I pick a nobleman's daughter for my guardian ghost? Rei asked, slightly grinning. "You're so spoiled..."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hide, Utena!" Rei ordered, putting the tablet in her bag and throwing her coat over the katana just as Anna came in.  
  
"Don't bother." She said, sounding bored. "I know you're a shaman."  
  
"How?" Rei asked.  
  
"You're in a house full of them." Anna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, manta said tell you lunch is ready."  
  
With that, Anna was gone.  
  
"I knew it!" Rei said, picking the tablet up and sticking it in her pocket. "I knew I sensed other ghosts here!"  
  
She started towards the door, but Utena didn't move.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" rei asked, looking at her friend concerned.  
  
"Your cousin might see me." The ghost replied mockingly. "Besides, I think I'm going to look around a little."  
  
"Just don't cause any trouble."  
  
"Who? Me? Cause trouble? Never!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei walked in to the small dining room and noticed a couple new faces...ghostly faces.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" She exclaimed. "A Samurai!" Manta fell out of his chair and The samurai looked confused.  
  
"Oro?" Amidamaru said. (AN: Sorry, wrong samurai.) "I'm cool, Yoh-sama?"  
  
"You-you see him?" Manta asked, standing up and climbing back into the chair.  
  
"I'd be worried if I didn't, Itoko-chan." Rei sat down. "He is rather tall."  
  
"But how can you see him?" Manta asked.  
  
"She's a Shaman, baka." Anna said, then continued eating.  
  
Manta looked confused. "You never told me?"  
  
"No one besides mom and dad knew." Rei replied  
  
At this moment Utena swept it.  
  
"This is my sprit, Utena." Rei smiled. "She's been with me since I was 7."  
  
"I've been her babysitter since she was 7." Utena replied, then noticed Amidamaru. "Maru-koi...is that really you?"  
  
Amidamaru looked at her for a moment, and then silently left the room. Utena looked from where he left to Rei.  
  
"Do you think it was something I said?" she asked. "I should go after him..."  
  
With that, she left.  
  
"Am I the only one that got the impression they knew each other?" Horo Horo asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Utena saw him and went up to him.  
  
"Maru-koi?" He looked at her coldly for a moment then left for another room.  
  
This pattern continued until Utena could no longer stand it.  
  
"Stop this right now Amidamaru!" she yelled causing him to stop dead in his tracks(AN: Excuse the corny pun.) and spun around to face her.  
  
"What is your problem, baka?" She demanded. He glared, turned into his spirit ball form, and tried to float away.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily!" With that she turned into her own spirit ball form and grabbed Amidamaru's tail the only way she could, she bit it..  
  
"Ittai!" he hollered as he flew back into the dining room. "Yoh-sama, get her off!"  
  
Everyone but Rei, Yoh and Anna sweatdropped. Yoh and Rei nearly fell out of their chairs from laughing and Anna went on eating like nothing odd was happening.  
  
"Now will you talk to me?" Utena asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Isn't that what your lover was for?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Utena let go and both turned into their regular forms.  
  
"That's why I'm trying to talk to you."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the afterlife with Ahou?"  
  
"Is that what this is about, baka?"  
  
"What else would have me so upset?" He demanded. "You spent the night alone with him...the night I died none the less..."  
  
"That was arranged by my father...the door was locked..." She looked on the verge of tears. "Amidamaru, how could you think I'd ever betray you...I love you!"  
  
"Really?" He asked. "Even after 600 years of separation?"  
  
"Of course even after 600 years." She replied. "Ask Rei-chan, you're all I ever used to talk about, but if you've hated me since your death..."  
  
Everyone, even Anna, watched to see what would happened next. Amidamaru moved forward to embrace her, but she moved.  
  
"Don't even try it." She sounded very upset as she turned and headed up to Rei's room.  
  
"Uta-chan!" Rei called, jumping up. "Thanks a lot Amidamaru...you're all she ever talks about, ya know? And she always tried to find you wherever we went! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
With that, she went upstairs to console her guardian ghost.  
  
"Well..." Manta began after a long pause. "That was interesting..."  
  
"Maybe someone should go check on her!" Horo Horo leapt up, but Anna's glare made him sit back down.  
  
"Pass the potatoes." Yoh added, still eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry for any OOC-ness...and sorry for the rather abrupt ending, I sort of didn't see a point in dragging on the random conversation. Suggestions would be appreciated, and requests will try to be granted. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To my anonymous reviewer(When the title was still Manta's Shamanic Itoko): I've done quite a bit of research, and haven't found anyone named Rei. Are you sure you didn't mean Ren? If you didn't, please tell me about this Rei character so I can adjust my fic accordingly.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Backstreet Boys or their song "Back to Your Heart" I don't want to, and if I could, I wouldn't. This song just seemed to fit the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Manta-san?" Amidamaru said sheepishly, interupting Manta's reading. "I need some advice...and you are by far the wisest of all I know..."  
  
Manta was surprised but happy. "Advice on what, Amidamaru?"  
  
"Girls." He said, and Manta fell out of his chair. "Utena specifically...I do not know how to make her happy with me again. I've tried talking to her but she ignores me..."  
  
After Manta got over his initial shock, he pulled out a book (AN: Where does he keep those big things anyway?) titled "Dating for (Short) Dummies" "Lets see.Ch. 17, buy stilts...ch.23 try dating other midgets...Ah ha! Ch. 46! How to woo."  
  
"What does it say, Manta-san?"  
  
"Give her flowers...oh, wait, you can't hold the flowers...or a box of candy...or teddy bears..." Both were beginning to loose hope when: "I've got it! Serenade her!"  
  
"I can do that!" He then sank into thought. "But what song?"  
  
"Rei gave me just the CD for Christmas...It's an American boy band, but there's a song that works perfectly. Come on, I'll teach you the words."  
  
"Thank you, Manta-san!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rei hadn't had any luck with Utena and eventually went to bed out of frustration. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the worst sound ever...someone was butchering some poor defenseless song.  
  
"...Tell me the words to say/the road to take/to find a way back to your heart/what can I do/to get to you/and find a way back to your heart..." (AN: Franky howls somewhere far off.)  
  
And did it have to be that song? Wait, didn't she give that CD to Manta? Another cousin had given it to her for her birthday, and she knew Manta liked music, so she gave it to him.  
  
"... I don't know how it got so crazy/but I'll do anything to set things right/because your love is so amazing/baby you're the best thing in my life..."  
  
"Rei-chan...what is that terrible sound?" Utena asked, emerging from her tablet. "It kinda sounds like Maru-baka..."  
  
"I don't know, but either make up with him or put him out of his misery." Rei pulled a pillow over her head. "The living around here still need sleep."  
  
Utena floated to the window just in time to see Anna open the window a few rooms down, throw a shoe, and go back to bed. (AN: No clue why they're still at Manta's....) The shoe went through Amidamaru, who continued singing, and hit Manta right in the head, knocking him, and the CD player out of the chair he'd been standing in, stopping the music and the "Serenade".  
  
"Oh well, that takes care of that...night Rei-chan."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
"Do you think it worked, Manta-san?"  
  
"I hope so." Manta rubbed a large bump on the side of his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Horo Horo had a nearly evil glint in his eye as he slipped the door to Rei's room open.  
  
"Someone get Rei up for breakfast." Manta had said.  
  
'With pleasure.' He thought in response as he neared the bed.  
  
"A kiss for sleeping Beauty!" He pronounced, leaning forward and kissing her. Unfortunately for him, this did wake her up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" She demanded, slapping him hard across the face. "Do that again, and I'll have no problem using my katana...Utena isn't the only one who knows swordsmanship."  
  
With that, she shoved him out the door, slammed it, locked it, and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
"I swear! The nerve of some guys!" Rei ranted as her ghost sat there and listened, nodding every now and then.  
  
She was over her rant by the time she got downstairs. Horo Horo jumped up to pull the chair out for her. She gave him a quick glare before sitting down.  
  
"I'm very sorry." He said. "It wasn't gentlemanly of me, and I'll never do it again."  
  
"Okay then." Rei said. Horo Horo smiled, and the others looked confused. Amidamaru floated in and saw Utena.  
  
"Uta-chan?" He said. "I hoped you heard my serenade last night."  
  
"How could I not?" She replied with the same cold tone she'd gained yesterday. "You kept Rei-chan up all night."  
  
"Gomen...but..."  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Anna cried, (AN: Who is this Pete guy anyway?) taking off her beads, throwing them around the two ghosts and tossing them to a corner. "Make up already."  
  
"Or make out..." Horo Horo added, as he and Yoh began to chuckle.  
  
"Rei-chan! How can you let her do this?"  
  
"If you two don't make up, he might sing again." Rei replied, finishing her breakfast. "So...what are the plans today?"  
  
"Maybe we could go to the Arcade." Yoh suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Manta exclaimed.  
  
"No." Anna said. "You have to train, Yoh...and you might as well too."  
  
Rei stared flatly back for a moment. "So where is the arcade?"  
  
"Just downtown." Manta smiled cheerfully. Anna hated being ignored, but didn't say anything.  
  
They got up from the table, and Rei looked towards the corner where the forgotten ghosts sat. She sweatdropped when she saw that they were kissing.  
  
"Cute...but still kinda disturbing..."  
  
"I didn't think they'd really make out." Horo Horo added.  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" Anna yelled, snatching back her beads. "Break it up, no PDAs!"  
  
"If you're going to make smoochies, get a room...preferably not mine..." Rei said, going to get her coat. She fastened her katana to her belt, and waited for the others.  
  
The Arcade was nearly deserted when they got there which gave them a wide variety of games to play. Rei had just won her third game when the doors swung open.  
  
"You're going to interact with other children if it's the last thing you do!" A green haired girl said, dragging a boy with black hair in...by the spike on the back of his head. "Now go make friends!"  
  
With that she flung him into the nearest machine, which happened to be Rei's.  
  
"Oh, little boy, are you lost?" She asked in a sweetly voice, squatting down to be eye level with him. "Do you need me to help you find your mommy?"  
  
"Don't patronize me." He replied flatly. "I'm 16, and I'm not here with my mother, I'm here with my big sister."  
  
He then looked confused as if to say "Did I really just say that?"  
  
"Hey Ren!" Yoh called waving.  
  
At this moment Utena and Amidamaru appeared.  
  
"What did we miss, Rei-chan?"  
  
"I've kicked Horo-kun's butt twice already!"  
  
"Oh, so you're a shaman too?" Ren asked coldly. "And who are you here to train?"  
  
"Um...myself...?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm planning on taking part in the Shaman Fights."  
  
"What?" Ren asked, laughing as if this were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Didn't anyone tell you the competition is for Shaman King?"  
  
"I'm sure that's just a general title. There's no reason-" Rei started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Sure there is. Girls are weaker then boys at everything, including being shamans. That's why it's Shaman King...a girl would crack under the pressure."  
  
"Is that so?" She asked. "Wanna prove it?"  
  
"Sure, but how?" Ren replied. "A Shaman fight?"  
  
"No...I wouldn't want to interrupt Utena's free time with something this trivial." Rei replied coolly. "How about a video game tournament."  
  
"You're on." He sneered. "How about we make a bet?"  
  
"I've got it!" Rei got an evil glint looking from Ren's spike to her own long hair. "Winner cuts the loser's hair."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
They shook on it and quickly turned to the closest machine, ready to "battle". 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow...ch. 3! Whoo hoo! I'm planning on introducing a few new characters in this chapter, and developing the plot a little more. Enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later everyone was gathered around for the deciding round of the tournament. With a sudden, loud, virtual explosion, it was over and the scores came up on the screen: Rei-57,923 and Ren-598.  
  
"What were you saying about boys being better?" Rei asked, punching the air victoriously. "Horo-kun, get me some scissors! Time to play barber!"  
  
Horo Horo ran off to do as instructed while Ren stood there dumbfounded. Horo Horo returned shortly and handed Rei a large pair of hedge clippers.  
  
"All I could find." He shrugged.  
  
"Ready, Spiky?" Rei asked with a slight snicker. SNIP! The spike fell to the ground...in one clump. "Or would that be Ex-Spiky?"  
  
Ren glared, picked up the spike and started for the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to say good-bye to your friends?" Jun asked, then sighed. "If you wanted a haircut, you should've told me...it would've been safer."  
  
They left with him growling about something.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry." Yoh announced. "Let's go get pizza."  
  
The small group left the arcade for the nearest pizza place. They stopped at a crosswalk. Rei noticed a green haired boy about their age came up across the street.  
  
"Hey look, it's Lyserg!" Manta pointed out, trying to wave.  
  
When the light changed, the green haired boy stood still, waiting for Yoh- gumi to reach him.  
  
"Hi guys!" He smiled. "Long time no see."  
  
"We were just gonna get some pizza." Horo Horo added. "Wanna come?"  
  
Lyserg nodded, and followed.  
  
"Oh, Lyserg, this is Rei." Yoh smiled. "She's Manta's cousin from Okinawa."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rei smiled.  
  
"The pleasure's mine." He replied.  
  
The group got a booth in the back of the pizzeria, placed their large order, and began to catch up with Lyserg. Suddenly a small purple light emerged from somewhere inside Rei's long braid and began flying around Lyserg's head.  
  
"Sakura! Don't be so rude!" Rei exclaimed, catching the small pixie and sitting her on the table.  
  
A similar pink light came out from under Lyserg's cloak, landed near Sakura, and frowned, crossing her arms.  
  
"You have a pixie?" Yoh, Manta, Anna, Horo Horo, and Lyserg asked Rei in unison, slightly confused. Rei had also said it, but her comment was aimed at Lyserg and was much more excited then confused.  
  
"Sakura...apologize..." Rei said, looking at her smallest friend.  
  
Sakura flew up to eye level with Lyserg and gave a small bow.  
  
"Quite alright, right Morphin?" Morphin looked skeptical. "Morphin..."  
  
Morphin nodded, crossing her arms  
  
"Morphin is very cute." Rei smiled, causing Sakura to look at her offended.  
  
"Sakura is simply adorable as well." Lyserg replied.  
  
Morphin looked heart broken, crossing her arms again.  
  
"I hate to break this up...." Anna said. "But the foods coming, put the pixies away."  
  
Each returned to their respective hiding places until the pizzas were sat down, and the waiter had left, then they came back and shared their shaman's pizza.  
  
Rei laid a slice on a plate and moved it towards Utena.  
  
"Why do you insist on taunting me so?" Utena asked.  
  
"It's a sign of respect." Rei replied, annoyed.  
  
"How? I can't eat it!"  
  
"It's just respectful." Rei rolled her eyes. "Although, ghosts are supposed to respect their shamans, but you don't. Most ghosts call their shaman's "Sama"."  
  
"I was not about to call a 7 year old "Sama", and besides...I am not most ghosts."  
  
"Come on Uta-chan, it's the thought that counts." Amidamaru replied motioning to the slice Yoh had given him.  
  
Before long the conversation switched to how Rei had gotten Sakura.  
  
"When I was 10, I went off to play in the forest outside our home and got lost. Sakura found me and led me home. She decided to stick around just incase I got lost again." After they finished eating, they decided to go back to Yoh's house to watch movies. After a quick stop to rent some movies, they arrived at the biggest house Rei had ever seen.  
  
"Yoh, this is your house?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Hai." He smiled, opening the gate.  
  
There was a tall man with a pompadour, sitting on the porch, asleep.  
  
"Ryu?" Yoh asked. "Ryu? Wake up..."  
  
"GET UP NOW BAKA." Anna yelled, causing the man to jump so high he hit his head.  
  
Rei looked from the man to where Lyserg had been standing, then noticed something behind her.  
  
"What are you doing back there?" She asked Lyserg.  
  
"Shhh!!" he whispered  
  
"I was waiting for you to get back.........since this time yesterday...." Ryu then looked offended. "Where were you?!?!?"  
  
"We stayed at Manta's last night..." Horo Horo stated. "You stayed there all night?"  
  
"Hai." Ryu nodded..  
  
Rei felt a tug on her braid.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Don't let Ryu see me..." Lyserg whispered back.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Ryu asked, approaching her.  
  
"Um...my pixie..." Rei suggested. Sakura shot out of her braid and hovered facing her. She gave her shaman a scolding look, shaking her head.  
  
Rei felt a huge tug on her braid, jumping from shock and pain.  
  
"Lyserg-kun?" Ryu asked, smiling broadly. "Why were you hiding behind her?"  
  
Lyserg gulped, then forced a smile. "I was....um...fixing her braid."  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" Yoh suggested, motioning the others to follow him. Rei helped Manta and Lyserg get snacks, Lyserg said it was to stay away from Ryu.. Rei situated herself on the couch, Horo Horo jumping in right next to her, and Lyserg politely asking to sit on the other side. Manta sat with Kororo on the other side of Horo Horo while Morphin and Sakura sat on their shaman's heads. Ryu looked disappointed that there was no room left on the couch and sat in a chair instead. Anna took a seat on a beanbag, and Yoh popped in the first movie, "Night Of The Living Dead" before lying on the floor and going to sleep. About 10 minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door. Either Rei was the only who heard, or the only one who cared. She got up and went to answer it. Ryu then dived into her seat on the couch, and Lyserg nearly ran to catch up with her. Standing on the other side was a tall, blond, gothic looking man.  
  
"Hello. Have you seen my dog Franky, he ran away." The man asked.  
  
"Hello Faust." Lyserg replied. "No, I can say I have seen Franky today."  
  
Rei saw something come towards them.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
Faust turned around. "Franky!!!!!"  
  
"Aww, it's a-" Rei stopped when she saw the skeletal dog. "Skeleton?"  
  
She took a step back as the ghost of a blonde woman appeared.  
  
"I told you he'd show up." She stated.  
  
"I know, Eliza, but I was worried." Faust replied. "Oh, is that "Night Of The Living Dead"? That's my favorite movie. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Without answering, Faust followed them inside.  
  
Rei glared at Ryu before sitting on the floor in front of the chair, Lyserg sitting on one side, and Manta, for some reason, on the other. Rei had a feeling this would be a long night.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as Rei got up to put in Anna's choice of the night, "Princess Bride" there was another knock at the door. She sighed and went to get it.  
  
There stood Ren, with his spike taped on, and Jun.  
  
"Ren and I decided to come over and visit...didn't we, Ren?"  
  
"Hai." He grumbled., glaring at Rei.  
  
"Your hair looks nice." Rei teased. "Won't you come in...I'm sure you'll love the movie."  
  
Ren growled but Jun smiled.  
  
"Thanks, we'd love to." She smiled, pushing Ren in before her.  
  
Rei sighed. This would be a very long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok...now all the possibilities for the pairing have been introduced. Will Rei fall in love with: Ren, Horo Horo, Yoh, Lyserg, Faust, Ryu, or will she remain single? If you guess right, I'll give you an insert role. Please include you're e-mail address when you guess so I can notify you if you are right. Thanks, and please review! ^__^  
  
AN(2): Thanks to Chibi Team Rocket, I now know Pixies can't talk, so I revised this chapter. I hope it's just as good like this, anyhoo, enjoy! ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Merry Christmas minna-san!! Oh, BTW, I skipped a month or two, I hope that's ok...^___^ BTW, The correct pairing was guessed by Serini The Wave Trapmaster. Sorry to say...but if she doesn't claim the insert, It'll be up for grabs. BTW, I will be needing short tern inserts for opponents in the Shaman fights. If you are interested, please submit a bio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei looked around, apparently someone liked Christmas a lot at Yoh's house. There were decorations everywhere. She and Manta went up the front walk and knocked on the door. Rei nearly dropped dead from laughing when Ryu answered. He was decked out in a full Santa suit.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" He declared, smiling. "Come on in, Lyserg-kun, Jun and Ren are already here!"  
  
They entered and said hello to everyone else.  
  
"I'll get the hot cocoa!" Ryu smiled, heading into the kitchen. There was quiet chatter until... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ryu stumbled in looking emotionally torn.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryu?" Yoh asked.  
  
"We're...out.....of...MARSHMELLOWS!!"  
  
"It's okay." Rei smiled. "I can go pick some up at the store."  
  
"Can I come too?" Lyserg asked, looking from Rei to Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, can I come?" Horo Horo asked. "I want some ice cream."  
  
"In December?" Manta asked. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm from Hokkaido."  
  
"That explains it." Rei sighed, "Sure, come on."  
  
"We'll open presents when you get back." Yoh said.  
  
The three pulled their coats back on then started for the store. Besides the sales lady giving them odd looks for the ice cream, everything was pretty uneventful until...  
  
"REI-CHAN!!!!!" A girl yelled grabbing her in a bone crushing hug. Her bag fell off her shoulder, and landed on Horo Horo's foot.  
  
"AKARI-CHAN!!!!!" Rei exclaimed, hugging back.  
  
"OW!" Horo Horo exclaimed. "You almost made me drop my ice cream."  
  
Rei looked at her friend from Okinawa. Even in this weather she was wearing her favorite red hooded tank top and white shorts.  
  
"Horo-kun, loan Akari-chan your coat." Rei said, looking at her friend.  
  
"Why my coat?" He asked. "You and Lyserg have coats."  
  
"You're used to this kind of weather, you're from Hokkaido after all."  
  
"Hai, hai." He took off his coat and passed it to the shivering girl.  
  
"What brings you up this way?" Rei asked as they headed back to Yoh's.  
  
"Shaman Tournament, what else?"  
  
"I'm starting to get a little cold..."  
  
"I hope you've been training, I hear it'll be tough."  
  
"Of course I have." Akari pulled a memorial tablet from her bag. "I even got a new ghost."  
  
"Ok...make that really c-c-cold..."  
  
"We're here!" Rei smiled, pulling her friend up the walk. She glanced behind her and saw Lyserg helping a semi frozen Horo Horo up the walk.  
  
"Gomen, Horo-kun!" She said, running back to help. "Let's sit you by the fire and get you warmed up."  
  
When the four entered, Anna scowled.  
  
"We sent you after marshmallows, not another freeloader."  
  
"She's not a freeloader, Anna-san, she's a friend and fellow shaman from Okinawa."  
  
"MARSHMELLOWS!!!" Ryu exclaimed, happily taking the bag from Rei. "Now we can have hot cocoa! Want to help me fix it, Lyserg-kun?"  
  
"No, I'd like to stay here by the fire, if that's ok..." Lyserg sweatdropped slightly, hoping this would be a good enough excuse.  
  
"I think I've got something warmer you can wear." Anna sighed looking at Akari. She left the room and returned a moment later with a red and white sweat suit. "Just don't mess it up."  
  
"Wow...was Anna....nice?" Horo Horo asked, confused. He stopped laughing when Anna threw a wreath at his head.  
  
"Ok everyone! Present time!" Ryu said, coming in with hot cocoa complete with marshmallows. He set it down just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."  
  
He returned a moment later, Faust, Franky, and Eliza close behind.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I brought fruitcake!" Faust smiled, holding up a petrified brick with red and green spots.  
  
"The fruitcake brought fruitcake." Horo Horo mumbled.  
  
"I know he likes dead things, bur we don't." Manta added.  
  
And so they began the usual tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve.  
  
Yoh took a large box from Manta.  
  
"Wow! A Karaoke Machine! Who's up for an all night Bob sing-a-long?"  
  
Anna took an oddly wrapped package from Horo Horo.  
  
"Why did you give me a large candy cane, baka?"  
  
"It's a peppermint log...and I thought you could use sweetening up!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Anna-san, no throwing mugs...when they're still full of hot cocoa!"  
  
Manta took a package from Rei.  
  
"Great! 'The Complete Guide To Everything You ever Wanted to Know About Shamans But Were Afraid To Ask' Thanks Itoko!"  
  
Ryu took a box from Yoh.  
  
"A brand new Bokuto care set? Now I can keep it polished to a healthy shine!"  
  
Horo Horo took a large sack from Santa Ryu.  
  
"Candy? Candycandtcandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandy!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The world is doomed." Akari sighed. "I barely know him, and I can already guess those two shouldn't be mixed."  
  
Next Jun and Bailong exchanged presents.  
  
"A white dragon pendent? How were you able to get it?"  
  
"I had Yoh-san pick it up for me." He smiled at her then opened his gift. "New num-chucks. I really needed some."  
  
"I know. Your old ones got broken in the last fight we were in."  
  
Ren made a gagging noise before taking his gift from Rei.  
  
"A shark snow globe? Why did you give me a snow globe?"  
  
"Well, I figured with the way you insist on wearing your hair and everything that you liked sharks."  
  
"That was very nice, wasn't it, Onii-chan?" Jun asked.  
  
"Kisama..." Ren mumbled.  
  
Faust even had a present form Yoh. "A rock garden. This will go wonderfully in my study at home!"  
  
Manta scooted a little closer to Rei as Sakura and Morphin emerged to exchange gifts.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute?" Rei smiled at her small friends.  
  
I'm glad to see they can finally get along." Lyserg added.  
  
The two small pixies opened their gifts and saw a set of tiny gloves, booties, a scarf and a hat. Pink for Morphin, purple for Sakura. They put on their little winter outfits, and Rei smiled broader.  
  
"Uta-chan...I've got something for you." Amidamaru smiled. He disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a small ghost kitty. "I remembers that you liked cats, and I thought you would like one now."  
  
"Thank you, Maru-koi!" Utena hugged Amidamaru and then took the small cat. "I'll name her Yuneko!"  
  
"Hey, Amidamaru!" Yoh called. "I got you a new Memorial tablet.that other one was getting a little worn."  
  
"Thank you, Yoh-sama."  
  
Rei noticed Horo Horo hadn't said anything, she looked over to see him happily staring out the window.  
  
"Hey look guys, it's snowing!" She announced.  
  
"Great!" Yoh pulled on his coat. "Last one out's a rotten egg!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us it was snowing, Horo-kun?" Rei asked, pulling on her own coat.  
  
"I guess I'm used to it." He replied, getting his snowboard.  
  
"Rei-san, you haven't gotten your gift yet." Lyserg said, holding out a small box.  
  
"Oh, I have one for you too." Rei handed him a box, about the same size as the one she'd been given.  
  
"Open yours first." They said in unison before laughing and unwrapping them.  
  
Rei held up a purple crystal on a silver chain as Lyserg held up a green one.  
  
"I saw it and thought of you." Rei explained, blushing slightly. "Was I right in assuming you like green?"  
  
"Hai." He smiled back. "I thought you might like the purple one. None of the other colors they had seemed to fit you."  
  
They both put on their crystals, and started for the door. Akari was standing there waiting for them. They stopped when Horo Horo stopped in front of her. He said something, then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Mistletoe." He said, pointing up before heading outside.  
  
"You look red enough to guide Santa's sleigh, Akari-chan." Rei teased her friend before grabbing one of her hands and one of Lyserg's and bolting out the door.  
  
"Looks like we have three rotten eggs!" Yoh laughed before Horo Horo hit him with a snowball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How SK Characters say "Merry Christmas"  
  
Ren: Kisama!  
  
Jun: ::Slaps him upside the head.:: Say it right Onii-chan.  
  
Ren: ::Forced.:: Merry Christmas...kisama.  
  
Yoh: ::Snoreing.:: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Merry...Christmas..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz  
  
Horo Horo: CandycandycamdycamdycamdyMerryChristmascandycandycandycandycandy!!!!!  
  
Anna: Baka. Where's my present?  
  
Lyserg: ::Uses his pendulum thingy to write out "Happy Christmas!":: Have a Happy Christmas and a bloomin' good New Year!  
  
Ryu: ::Still dressed in full on Santa suit.:: Feliz Navidad!  
  
Avia-san: Latino tonto!  
  
Faust: I prefer Halloween, but since Eliza always like Christmas better...merry Christmas!  
  
Manta: ::Comes out using a crutch.:: God bless us, everyone!  
  
Rei: Kawaii! ::Huggles Manta.::  
  
Manta: Why do you do that?  
  
Rei: You're so cute...kinda like a chibi...  
  
Akari: Rei-chan, our line...?  
  
Rei: Oh Yeah!  
  
Rei and Akari: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 


	5. AN

AN: Gomen...but I have no inspiration what so ever for this fic. I've tried to think of stuff to do, but everything seems so lame or cliché. I'm not discontinuing this fic...just putting it on hold until I meet a few more shaman king characters and become more acquainted with the show. I have to go by Shonen Jump and the Fox Box for my information, so to be honest my knowledge is limited. One of these days I'll finish this story...but not until I fill I can really do it justice. Thanks in advance for understanding.  
  
Js!  
  
Vera-sama 


End file.
